1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an aiming device adaptable to a projectile device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an aiming device adaptable to a projectile device and replaces the functionality of an iron sight or enhances aiming when utilized in conjunction with conventional aiming devices, e.g., scope, etc.
2. Background Art
An iron sight of a projectile device, when viewed through a scope of the projectile device, does not appear or cannot be picked up in the sight pictures of the scope. Without a scope, an iron sight may be used for rough aiming. The practice of using an iron sight to align a projectile device with a target can be difficult and eye-straining and produces unsatisfactory alignments at best. The act of maintaining such alignment can also be challenging and not effective as the user must ultimately keep his aim on the target while viewing the iron sight. Further, the precise alignment of an iron sight is not possible as the iron sight lacks a mechanism which indicates the vertical alignment of the line of sight.
Various other attempts have been made for aiding aiming, however none of which have produced satisfactory results. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,022 to Skinner, et al. (Hereinafter Skinner) discloses an improved reticle for optical instruments such as telescopic sights, riflescopes and surveying telescopes, the improved reticle provides a primary indicator at the focal plane of the instrument and a secondary indicator spaced, axially, apart from, and viewable with, the primary indicator. When an operator's eye is properly centered on the optical axis of the instrument, the indicators provide visual feedback to the operator from improved alignment. According to Skinner, when an operator's eye is laterally displaced from the optical axis, the indicators provide visual feedback indicative of improper positioning of the eye. Thus, an operator may readily, and intuitively, make the necessary adjustments to the relationship of the eye to the optical axis to correct for misalignment without the need for cumbersome mechanical adjustments and special mechanisms. Skinner's secondary indicator is disposed in close proximity to the indicator of the primary reticle, rendering any alignment that results from using such reticles not as effective as the reticles spread apart at much greater distances. Further, Skinner fails to disclose using any indicators made of attention-getting colors, substances, illuminations, e.g., fluorescent, laser, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), etc. Riflescopes have an eye relief of about three inches to allow adequate space between the rear of the scope and the shooter's eye so that, when the rifle is discharged, the apparatus does not travel far enough back under recoil to strike the shooter's face. Although Skinner's device may be adequate in allowing sufficient distance in the scope and the user for recoil, if an enhanced attention-getting device is provided, this distance can be extended, providing additional safe distance to the user. This is important for new rifle users as they may not maintain proper distances between their eye and the scope of the rifle.
In another example, aiming of a target is aided by projecting one or more laser beams onto the target. The projection of beams on target require a significant amount of power which must be replenished frequently for continued service. The projection of markings or indicators within a scope or the vicinity of the scope requires little power, thereby allowing a mobile power source adapted to the projection device to be long-lasting and the frequency at which the power source is required to be replenished can be reduced.
Thus, there is a need for a sight aid capable of being incorporated in existing scopes or purpose-built scopes, where the sight aid helps a user in achieving more precise aiming and doing so without requiring custom-built or costly parts. There is also a need for a sight aid which enhances the process by which an alignment is obtained and the process by which an alignment is deemed obtained.